postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Goggins
Mrs. Goggins is the postmistress at Greendale Post Office, she was born in Scotland and later moved to Greendale. Biography Mrs. Goggins was born in Scotland and later came to Greendale, where she became the postmistress at the local Post Office. She always sorts the letters and parcels that come into the Post Office for the Postman Pat Clifton before he takes them out on his rounds. When Pat started to get overloaded with more and more parcels, Mrs. Goggins ordered a postal trolley for him. Later Mrs. Goggins took in a lost dog and called her Bonnie. Persona Mrs. Goggins is firm, committed and serious about her work, but she is happy to see everyone else enjoying themselves. Job Mrs. Goggins is the postmistress at Greendale Post Office. Inspiration Mrs. Goggins was probably inspired by the shop keeper of Kendal's former Post Office, who became a close friend of John Cunliffe and told him all about the daily work that country postmen do. Appearances *Season 1 - Postman Pat's Finding Day, Postman Pat's Birthday, Postman Pat's Rainy Day, The Sheep in the Clover Field, Postman Pat's Tractor Express, Postman Pat's Thirsty Day, Postman Pat's Foggy Day, Postman Pat's Difficult Day, Postman Pat Goes Sledging and Postman Pat takes a Message *Season 2 - Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road, Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour, Postman Pat in a Muddle, Postman Pat Misses the Show, Postman Pat Follows a Trail, Postman Pat has the Best Village, Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels, Postman Pat and the Big Surprise, Postman Pat and the Robot and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race (cameo), Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day and Postman Pat's Popstars *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Big Red Balloon, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Playful Pets, Postman Pat and the Runaway Train, Postman Pat and the Pet Show, Postman Pat's Wild West Rescue, Postman Pat the Secret Suphero, Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies and Postman Pat's Missing Things *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat Gets Stuck, Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race, Postman Pat's Pet Rescue, Postman Pat and the Hedgehog Hideaway, Postman Pat's Cat Calmity, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat and the Cranky Cows, Postman Pat's Big Boat Adventure, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - Big Balloons *Season 7 - Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail, Postman Pat and the Booming Bagpipes, Postman Pat and the Scarecrow, Postman Pat and the Seaside Special, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Didgeridoo, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle, Postman Pat and the Tricky Tracker, Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band, Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree and Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website Specials: *Postman Pat takes the Bus *Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers *Postman Pat and the Tuba *Postman Pat and the Barometer *Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure Performers *Ken Barrie (Season 1) *Carol Boyd (Postman Pat takes the Bus onwards) Trivia *As Mrs. Goggins has poor eye sight, she has always worn glasses. *Mrs. Goggins' first name is unknown. *There has never been any information at Mrs. Goggins' husband, commonly known as Mr. Goggins. Gallery PostmanPat'sFindingDay03.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay02.jpg|Mrs. Goggins in the very first episode Goggins TV.jpg|Mrs. Goggins in "Postman Pat's Birthday" Mrs.GogginsSeason3.jpg|Mrs. Goggins in "Postman Pat and the Job Swap" Goggins art.jpg pp005g.jpg Goggins Action Figure.jpg Goggins puppet.jpg|Mrs. Goggins puppet PAT2008-2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grown-Ups